ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Louis Tully
"Who does your taxes...?" - ''Louis Tully; Ghostbusters'' Louis Tully lived down the hall from Dana Barrett, in an apartment building on Central Park West. Personality Louis is the quintessential nerd. While a very good-natured guy, he sports a level of social awkwardness that eclipses even Egon's. He tries to be hip and cool, but never pulls it off (he would work out to exercise videos, but at double speed). He tends to be obsessive compulsive when it comes to matters of taxes. More often than not, conversation with him will eventually steer into tax or monetary matters. He's always willing to help out, sometimes with embarrassing results for him, and he'll always point out an opportunity to a friend where they can save money on something. He's also shown to be pretty good with children, a manner he admitted learning from owning a pet hamster. Deep down, Louis really wants to break out of his humdrum little existence and be a hero. Even though his assault on the slime shell coating the museum was at best negligible, Louis still put his heart into helping out. Despite his social handicaps, Louis is apparently a top-notch CPA and tax attorney. Peter even held his skills in high enough esteem that he kept Louis on as the team's personal finance specialist. History Ghostbusters During the events of the first film, Louis was hosting a party at the time the Terror dogs escaped and began to search for host bodies for Vinz Clortho (The Keymaster) and Zuul (The Gatekeeper). One of the terror dogs found its way into the party and chased down Louis until he was cornered the Tavern on the Green, after which the Terror Dog possessed him. Louis, now inhabited by Vinz Clortho, runs around Central Park harassing random people in search of Zuul, The Gatekeeper. He bumps into a coachman who gives him a hard time, growling at him as his eyes flared purplish-green. He later was picked up by the cops, who in turn dropped him off at the Firehouse. Following Mr. Peck's visit and the resulting explosion, Louis escaped, staggering around amidst the chaos in New York City in search of Zuul until finally finding The Gatekeeper in Dana Barrett's blown up apartment. They kiss passionately then head up to the rooftop where they consummate their demonic union, later transforming back into their natural Terror Dog forms. After the Ghostbusters battled Gozer, Louis was released from his possession as the Keymaster and returned to normal. Ghostbusters II At some point between the first and second movies, Louis finishes law school and expands his specialties as a tax attorney. At Peter's insistence, Louis reluctantly becomes the defense counsel for the Ghostbusters. Despite only being versed in Tax law, he won the case due to mitigating circumstances (and possibly regaining the memories of Vinz Clortho. Although it's more likely that the Ghostbusters simply told him what happened between the movies). Since the first movie he served as the Ghostbusters personal accountant and tax attorney, even going so far as to appear in one of the TV ads. At one point early in the movie, Louis catches Slimer eating his lunch an both run/fly away screaming. Towards the end, after staying with Janine at Peter's apartment, Oscar gets kidnapped. After Dana left to go to the Museum, Louis went to the Asylum to rescue the Ghostbusters. He goes back to the firehouse and with Janine's help get Egon's uniform and then leaves by foot with a proton pack on. Underestimating the weight of the equipment, Louis quickly becomes tired. He is saved by the timely arrival of a city bus that Slimer had commandeered, patching up their incident earlier. Shortly upon his arrival at the museum, Louis starts blasting the Slime Shell covering it as Vigo is weakening. Upon the defeat of Vigo the slime shield dissipates, and the crowd hails Louis as a hero even though he had little to do with the situation. Ghostbusters: The Video Game Louis was not at work during the day The Rookie was hired. He had not been feeling well and left work early, leaving a note on his desk informing the others. If the work piling up on his desk is any indication, Louis has been sick for several days, at least. Louis is also shown in the game to have held onto Egon's coveralls as a memento of his experience in the second movie, as it can be seen hung up behind his desk. He apparently switched the label from Spengler to Tully. Possibly in hopes of one day being called into action again. Secondary Canon History At some point, Janine and Louis broke up. Animated Series He appears seasons 5 and 6 and is portrayed as a wimpy accountant much like the films. He did use the proton pack a few times during his time in the show. For more information of the animated version of this character go to the animated article. Trivia *The role of Louis Tully was originally offered to John Candy, who turned it down, and Rick Moranis accepted it. *In the Ghostbusters role-playing game, Louis is apparently the head of the business end of "Ghostbusters International" the franchise where roleplayers can sign up for. He is known to send player characters memos regarding the state of the franchise. He also prefers to be called "Lou." *Louis owns or at least at one point in the past owned a pet hamster, even reading it bedtime stories as practice for taking care of children one day. He tends to re-write fairy tales to include financial and tax matters. This practice appears to have paid off as little Oscar Barrett seemed pretty at ease with Louis. *When once asked if he lived alone, he replied his mother was his roommate. Until she moved to Florida. *Rick Moranis is retired from acting. This is likely why Tully was written out of the story as sick in The Video Game. References Gallery LouisandDana01.png| Louisgb101.png| GB1film1999chapter25sc006.png|Louis' dream finally comes true... If only by proxy GB1film2005chapter16sc007.png|Louis catches Dana sneaking by the party Tully 01.jpg| Louistullyghostbuster.png|Louis dressed as a Ghostbuster in Ghostbusters II LouisTullyTVG.png|Louis's Desk in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) Category:Major character Category:Ghostbusters Movie Characters Category:Ghostbusters II Characters